my hero academia stories for my own satisfaction
by creathechiboi
Summary: ships and stufffs.
1. hey

welcome to my bnha book . i hope you enjoy .

i'm gonna write in here if i'm bored or requested .

thank you goodbye .

p.s. the cover is a meme by u/frankiek_1 on Reddit.


	2. your phone's charged

Being a portable cell phone charger isn't as bad as most would think it is. You're able to make your own electricity as well, save some energy and money if you need to. Well, Denki Kaminari didn't originally have these ideas, since the drawback of his quirk made him blind to the true satisfaction of this.

These reasons weren't even existent until we realized his advantage, which he didn't realize until much later on. Like when people needed something charged up. Even without his permission.

* * *

"Careful, careful..."

"I got it, relax..!"

The weekend came around for U.A and it was going so far, so good. Kaminari was absolutely knocked out after his body decided to chill, then sleep on the dorms' living room couch. This quickly ended up being a mistake, because of how everyone decided to use this to their advantage.

See, everyone had their phones and tablets and what not, but charger boxes were limited since they were easy to lose. Since most of them were saving money, they improvised.

The scene was Kaminari still resting on the couch, but with 7 different electronics laying or leaning on his body. He still slept as nicely, for some odd reason, while a few of his classmates were watching him. It was Mina Ashido, Eijirou Kirishima, Kyouka Jirou, Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro. "Impressive!" Kirishima exclaimed, as he looked at Kaminari charging the devices on him.

Midoriya was occupied with writing and studying Kaminari's quirk, while little japanese characters fluttered around him. Mina was exceptionally proud of her idea, and Ojiro was thinking, _How... is he still asleep?_

Kaminari did end up having a headache after the whole fiasco. He didn't know why since the group's devices weren't laying on him by the time he had woken up.

Iida, the class president of 1-A, gave a very loud lecture to Ashido and Jirou as he made chopping movements with his arms. The two were either irritated or ignoring the lecture, which was obvious because they attempted more than one time to the human battery.

It was lunch time for 1-A, everyone went to the line for their food and then to their usual table. Well, almost everyone, since Midoriya was actually dragged by Mei Hatsume to test a certain baby of hers, which made Uraraka follow along because of obvious reasons, Jirou left her table to practice the guitar in a music room, and a few others were occupied with who knows what.

Kaminari held his tray casually as he joined his table with Ashido, Sero, Kirishima and Bakugou. "Yo, Kaminari!" Kirishima greeted him, in a somehow manly way.

"Sup, guys!" Kaminari says, sitting next to Sero. "Man, I woke up so badly this morning."

"Aww, why? Did something happen?" Ashido asked jokingly, aware of what she did a few days ago.

"Yeah, someone apparently decided to use me as an extended wall socket," Kaminari said, referring to the pink skinned girl.

Ashido laughed softly. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just curious and my phone didn't charge last night! I thought it was a good idea, so I took the shot!" she apologized and still defended herself.

"It's fine, I'm okay now anyw-"

"So you're fine with me asking you to charge my phone again?!" Mina asked in her giddy way.

"... Alright, fine," he answered, holding his hand out.

"Yay, thank you!"

Kaminari gave a small chuckle as he charged up Ashido's phone. He was a bit surprised when he saw the phone was at 4%, but he was only going to feel a bit loose after charging something as small as a phone at low battery.

Then, a random schoolmate asked for a charge. And then another. And then another. _This is gonna take a while..._

But he was gonna get just as enough good out of it. "Kaminari, I know what you could do!" Ashido said excitedly, as she then whispered the plan.

When Kaminari heard the idea, he felt more stupid to not think of it than he did thinking of anything when he was short-circuited.

He was told to make every person pay ¥100 for a device charged, and the plan ended up working perfectly. Every student that was willing to pay gave their tablet or phone or anything for a quick charge.

And then another reason popped into his mind. He was able to help people while chatting to whoever he was helping, whether it was small talk or something personal.

* * *

Jirou had been dealing with a certain conflict, a conflict that had made her self conscious. It had made her think for a while, more than she thought it would.

Having to be in a class with Minoru Mineta, the class pervert, was extremely annoying. A classmate that could never respect the girls' privacy or feelings was dreadful. Now that was a statement Jirou did know. That she _despised_ the grape-head. Did that change her situation? Certainly not, since the exception of Mineta didn't stop her from questioning her attraction, her beauty.

Jirou sighed and readied herself for her sleep. She put on her headphones and plugged them into her phone. She reached for the wall socket and... her charger box was gone. Great. I hope Kaminari hasn't gone to sleep yet, she thought to herself.

Being frank, she didn't completely want Kaminari to be exhausted or hurt from over-wattage. Or upset. Or quie- she basically wanted Kaminari to be okay and to be, well... Kaminari, himself. It was a strange protective sense. She felt worried if something was wrong, but her contrast lead her to also be very harsh to him. To make fun of him, to stab him with her jacks, to scoff, everything was a sort of instinct, but so was her worrying nature. Technically speaking, she was being a complete Tsundere.

Jirou lightly knocks on Kaminari's door after she reached the boys' dorms, being careful to not wake up any of the other guys. The doorknob wiggled and turned before it unlocked the door and showed Sparky, as Jirou liked to call him. "Hey, Jirou," he says in a soft tone, being aware of the time.

"Hey, Sparky. Listen, I forgot my charger box and I need my phone charged so I have enough in the morning. Do you mind?" she asked, her voice close to monotone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay with that. Um, wanna come in so you don't have to wait outside?" Kaminari said.

"I don't see why not."

Jirou entered the room and looked around at the decor. Black carpet, black and yellow blanket, dartboard, collection of different hats. Same random shit from the room contest. While she was busy glancing at the variety of stuff in the room, Kaminari sat down and began to charge Jirou's phone. "Kaminari, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" he asked, watching Jirou sit beside him.

"... Do you think I look good?"

Kaminari was quickly confused, but also surprised. "What are you talking about, Jirou? You always look good-"

"No, I mean do I look _good_-good?"

It took Kaminari a long time before he understood the question. He was far more than amazed. Jirou, the girl that could give less cares if she was distracted from a serious discussion, was contemplating her own attraction. "Jirou, you can't be serious, right?"

"What, do you think I'm not?" she snapped passive-aggressively.

"No no, that's not what I meant! I mean, like, what made you think that you're not?"

"... When Mineta tried to peek into the girls' changing room that one day, he never mentioned me and... I felt like lots of the guys never mention whether or not I look... pretty, I guess."

It was kept quiet for a brief moment, before Kaminari gave a soft laugh. "What's so funny?!"

Kaminari calmed himself down, before saying. "Grape-head messed with you that much, huh?"

Jirou could certainly sucker punch Sparky if she really wanted to, but she wasn't about to be like Bakugo. Not yet, at least. "Jirou, I think you just need to relax. If you want my thought, then I think you look better than most."

Jirou was taken aback. She made the assumption that Kaminari either didn't even listen to himself or he was downright confident in that specific moment. "You're not messing with me like Mineta was, right? I'll leave you sleeping, for sure," she said her usual threats.

"No jokes here, promise. I wouldn't joke about you, Jirou."

Jirou felt loose and light, as if Uraraka had made her float. "Can we maybe cover this some other time? I really need some sleep," Kaminari asked, passing her phone back.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, how about you come and hang with me in my dorm room? I can maybe teach you some guitar lessons. If you're willing to pay attention, of course," Jirou jokingly insulted.

"Oh hell yeah, I get to rock and roll hard, like you do," Kaminari said, playing the air guitar.

Jirou giggled out, which surprised even herself. "See you tomorrow, moron."

"Goodnight, Kyouka," he said as Jirou closed the door.

_Wait, did I just..._

_He said Kyouka._

The punk girl became flustered suddenly, which gave her an even better reason to get some rest. She quickened her speed, about the same pace as a trot. After she closed the door, she dropped onto her bed, plugged her headphones in, and as she was about them on, she spotted something white in her peripheral vision. The edge of something peeked from under to plopped backpack.

Jirou picked it up and it turns out to be the charger box. She stared at the box for a good while, then gave a smile. "At least now my phone's charged," she told her herself as she laid down and fell asleep to her violent music.


	3. disclaimer

none of the stories are connected in any way unless numbered.

new story might come out tomorrow.

thank u, bye bye.


	4. why you?

The silence of the dorms had grown so much, that it became loud. Nothing was left except loud silence. Everyone had gone to sleep and left the majority of the building as quiet as it should be, until someone was awoken from their dream.

Do you know the feeling of when you fall asleep, then suddenly start falling in your dream and causing you to wake up with a shake, or otherwise known as a hypnic jerk? That's what Izuku Midoriya had felt at the moment. With all the leaping and training Izuku went through, along with the patrols and the practice he took with Gran Torino, it was no surprise that his most of his lucid dreams would have his agility.

His dream was full of suspense and intensity, which was what caused his light panting and sweating. It was close to a nightmare, but most of the dream wasn't horrifying at all. If anything, it was just like a regular patrol, just without the 'falling off of a building and dying' part.

Izuku sat up straight and wiped the sweat from his forehead, causing strands of his hair to shift to the right. He looked at his alarm clock to check the time, which read 11:54 PM. _I have to get back to sleep, I only got 2 hours down,_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dry sensation that was gluing his eyes almost shut. Just as he was about to lie back down, he heard noise come from the stairs.

His sleep was already interrupted, so nothing didn't exactly stop him from hearing. What bothered him now was the question: Who would be up at midnight, and why?

Maybe someone had the same situation and they needed a drink of water, or they needed to use the bathroom, but he wouldn't be certain until he knew what it was. He slowly got back up, left his shoes behind and left his room.

Izuku closed his door quietly so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the guys. His feet we roughed up from his agility and speed, even with the shoes that were made by Mei Hatsume, but he knew they were made to put some force into his kicks and not exactly to protect him from calluses and cracks.

Regardless, his steps were silent and gentle and his balance was kept stable as he walked. He wasn't intentionally trying to sneak around, but he did it nonetheless. The stairs creaked a bit as he walked down them, but again, he didn't really care.

The living had been just as quiet as before, but Izuku had now found a silhouette sitting on the couch. The silhouette had a very familiar form, and it was one of his closest friends: Ochako Uraraka. Her hair style was unforgettable; the rounded shape that it had was the thing that kept her face in a satisfying frame.

_Uraraka San..? What is she doing up at this time? _he contemplated as he began to approach her from behind.

Before he could ask her what she was doing, she said, "Yeah, we were given dorms and I think it's so the school can keep an eye on us."

_What... Who is she talking to?_

"I will, I'll make sure to. Right now, I don't think we'll be doing much. There's not much I can inform you on," she speaks gently into the phone before continuing. "Shigaraki, I hope you're not forgetting that I need my pay for this."

_Shigaraki..?! Shigaraki Tomura? She's... She's the spy?_

Ochako kept talking with Shigaraki. "Listen, Shigaraki. I'm not sure I can keep up the act, there are so many people that could catch me. I mean, I already checked for surveillance cameras and security, but this is stressful."

"I don't doubt that for a second, but you need to keep cool or else it'll be game over for us. Your pay will come and everything will be fine," he said. Even through phone, Ochako could tell he was scratching at his neck.

"A-Alright, I trust you to pay me. You know I need it," she reminded the villain.

"Yeah yeah, parents and stuff. We'll talk again at midnight."

"Bye," she said, then hung up.

A sigh left Ochako as she wondered if it would all be worth it in the end. She got up and rubbed her eyes, but as she was about to go around the couch and back upstairs, she caught the view of Izuku's arm. She gave out a small yelp and her hands began to quiver.

"So it was you?"

The tension was thick in the living room. The silence, the little movement; the scenario reminded Izuku of when he was held by Shigaraki and Ochako was there, witnessing the moment. The problem now wasn't who was in danger, but rather whether or not the traitor in front of him would pay. "D-Deku Kun, I can explain-" she gulped in fear of Izuku's anger.

"You're a traitor!" he yelled.

"N-No, wait, you don't understand!" she begged for some time to explain, but had other ideas.

Izuku's fury was something to fear, most would know that. The fight with Muscular wasn't just impressive; it was threatening and scary to many people, whether Izuku was injured or not. Ochako had no other way to get out of her place except to run. When it came to her fight-or-flight, she would rather try to escape than hope to God that she doesn't have her jaw dislocated by a quick roundhouse kick. So, that's what Ochako did. She turned to the doors and made a run for it.

Izuku was already at a boiling point; his body was emitting green bolts of electricity and the red, vein-like marks began to glow bright throughout his legs and on his face. It was no use; Izuku leaped over the couch and tackled Ochako to the ground, causing Ochako to gasp and hit the floor with a loud thud. "You think I'd let you just get away?! You could've killed us! You could've killed the other class, and pro heroes and for what?!" Izuku pleaded for an answer.

"I..."

"Tell me!" he yelled before grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back.

Ochako was too pressured, so much so, that she began to sob. "I'm sorry! I..." she sniffed between her words. "I never liked seeing you all hurt, I swear! Just please, let me say the truth, I promise I-I'll tell th.. the truth!"

Just as this was happening, Katsuki Bakugou and a few others came from the stairs. Katsuki threatened by saying, "Oi, Deku, the hell's your deal yelling at this time?! I swear, I'm gonna beat your face in for bothering my sleep!"

Izuku kept a grip on Ochako's arms as he stood up. "It was Uraraka San, guys... Ochako is the spy," he announced.

The group was taken aback. They looked at Ochako, staring at her blue expression and the tears running down her cheeks. "Uraraka San, is this true?" Iida Tenya requested an answer.

There was a long pause before she confessed, "Yes, it's true. But, please... I can explain. Just, don't turn me in, please... I'll tell you guys everything."

"Uraraka San.. I can't believe you."

"You monster."

"I thought I trusted you, Uraraka."

"Damn Round Face... Tch."

Ochako's friends, or who used to be her friends, refused to look at her and had an expression of disappointment. "Midoriya." Izuku turned to Shoto Todoroki, already remembering his voice. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Ochako looked back at Izuku, pleading, "Please, Deku Kun, let me talk... please?"

Izuku looks at Ochako for a few seconds while planning on how the class would tackle this situation. "Gather everyone, we'll go over this."

* * *

A few minutes had past since the truth was out to the class. The setting was Class 1-A congregated in the living room while Ochako was sitting in a chair with her arms taped together and her hands wrapped with the help of Hanta Sero. "Ochako, you said you would tell us the truth. Do you want to start?" Izuku asked while his classmates already feel the mercy in his voice.

Ochako nodded abundantly. "I never betrayed you all because I'm evil, I promise. I-I explained that I wanted to make money for my parents so they could relax and go on a vacation. Well, I had talked to Shigaraki before I got into U.A, and he told me that he wanted a way to get revenge on the pro heroes. S-So, I said I would help him as long as I got something in return. And he offered me a deal so I could get money and tell him where All Might would be. B-But it wasn't my intent to hurt you guys!"

"So why didn't you just quit or tell authorities?" Todoroki asked.

Ochako choked on her words as she tried to ask herself the same question she had, even before the truth was open. "I-I was scared. I knew that if I quit, I'd be in trouble and Shigaraki would know something was up. A-And I was too scared to tell anyone because I'd be arrested or worse. I just wanted to help my parents. I'm sorry," she apologized with her head leaned down.

_Ochako..._

"What if you're lying right now? You could just be planning something or just looking for a way to escape," Shoto predicted.

"W-What, no! I swear, I can make a plan so that the pro heroes can catch the League of Villains!"

"Todoroki San is right, I don't think we should take any risks. Sorry, Uraraka San, but we're going to have to tell the authorities. We can't afford another chance of us being expelled," Momo said in a very formal tone.

Ochako was devastated with the result. Her only question was, "Will you guys try to defend me?"

The question hit Izuku, not like a jab, but almost like a weak slap. It wasn't full of power, but what it lacked in power made up in sincerity and desperation. "If you are telling the truth, then we can try to convince them that you can help catch Shigaraki and the others," Izuku quickly shared his idea. "Iida Kun, could you go and find a pro hero or an officer?"

"Will do, I will be back in a moment," he answers, before speeding out of the dorms.

Everyone let Izuku keep an eye on Ochako as they planned for a summary to give to whoever was coming to take her. Ochako looked at her green-haired friend. "Deku Kun, I-"

"I know. I know, Ochako San."

Ochako nodded and reran the apologies she already gave. "Can you truly tell me why we should believe you won't betray us again?"

"Deku Kun, I... I knew I made a mistake the moment I met you."

The sentence caused Izuku to look at Ochako. "When I met you, you gave me an entirely satisfying feeling. The exam showed me how much you were willing to help out others and even though you didn't know about my whole lie, I think you would have at least spared me if I was close to death. I've said this enough, but I really mean it when I say I apologize for my lying."

"Ochako... I'm surprised to know I made you have a change of heart. I think maybe, we could've helped you out of this mess."

"I realize that now."

The two sat in silence before Ochako said, "If I am arrested, I just want to say that I won't do this again. I've learned my mistake and I don't know why I didn't quit the moment I knew... the moment I knew that you were the one who was keeping me on a clear path."

Izuku began to tear up. He understood what she meant; her inspiration was him. The courage he gave, the perseverance he kept, the kindness and absolute respect for every hero and schoolmate was the very thing that made her aware of her mistake. "Ochako San, I know that you regret what you did. But I have no reason to let you go. Sometimes, you have to take care of yourself before you can help someone else if the situation is risky."

"I... understand. I deserve what I got. Will you.. try to defend me? Can you tell them I can help?"

Izuku nodded with tears running down his face. He walked up to Ochako and hugged her, which made Ochako lean her head onto his shoulder. "I'll make it up to you if I ever can."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Deku Kun."


	5. i dare you

Flashing lights and loud electronic music raided the air while a couple, who appeared to be late teens, was exhausted on the outskirts of the poppy energetic scenery. The speed of the couple's day and the abundance of dopamine from the rave left both puzzled, but not displeased.

The pair had gone through bliss that was unbeknownst to them, yet the same question looped through the male's mind: what the heck just happened?

* * *

A sigh of relief flew between Izuku's lips as he stretched back against his seat's backrest. His classes had been taking a toll on his body, so normally, every stretch of his arms, legs, and back was satisfying. The feeling was mutual in some of his classmates as well, but mostly in the ones who had bad posture. Fortunately, Class 1-A was in its final period, which let them relax and study for the remaining time.

As Izuku gave his back a stretch and leaned his head back, he flinched when he saw his pink-skinned classmate, Mina Ashido, upside-down. "Hi, Izuku~!" she said and messed with his hair.

Izuku gave a small chuckle and reminded, "You don't have to call me by my first name, Ashido Sama."

"You should know that I want to, even after you've told me the same for so long!" Mina softly argued and sat in the seat beside him, "Besides, what's so bad about it? Don't you think it's cute?" she leaned in, "I-zu-ku~"

It was true; Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido were together. It was still a very difficult fact to grasp for the rest of 1-A, but it was really simple.

Mina, the social butterfly, found Izuku's timidity in the social scene really cute. Not only was that cute to her, but also the shock he received when a girl was unreasonably close to him. Before both of them realized, they started to talk more and Izuku gave many thanks for Mina's advice on talking and courage within a social setting.

"C'mon, call me Mina, Izuku! I would really appreciate it," she asked before giving a soft smile.

Well, what other choice did he have? He took in a bit of air and said with a tender voice, "Mina, I—"

Not even a second later, Izuku heard Mina give the giddiest, most bubbly reaction he had gotten. "I'm so happy to have such a cute boyfriend!" she blurted out and hugged Izuku.

Izuku felt light and comfortable in Mina's arms, but also bothersome to everyone around him. "Mina, not here—"

"Eek, you said it again!" Mina cut him off and nuzzled at his cheek.

"Can you two nerds shut up for 5 minutes?" Katsuki intruded their talk with his snarky comment.

The two were immediately put into a lower volume. "Izuku, why can't you be more confident and out there? We're seniors, you can't just be so soft and awkward all the time," Mina stated

Mina and Izuku accepted each other's criticism; Izuku was more socially evolved than when he was a freshman and Mina was more aware of her intrusion into conversations that weren't any of her business. "I-I'm not that awkward," he argued.

"You know that's just denial," Mina said and giggled, "If you're not as shy as you say you are, why don't you be in charge of our next date?"

"What, no, I can't—"

"Why not?"

Izuku was quickly defeated because he had no valid excuse. "I… don't know," he said truthfully and fidgeted with his thumbs.

"I knew it, as always," Mina said and smirked, "Come on, we could maybe go on as a couple and do some stuff differently, y'know?"

"What… kind of stuff?" Izuku asked with a hint of fear.

Mina giggled, entertained by Izuku's concern. "Weeell, I think you know what kind, hehe~"

He did know, yet his anxiety still didn't go a few notches down. If anything, he was more uneasy than he was just a few minutes. "If you don't think you really can, I can always take you out," Mina suggested the usual plan.

Izuku nodded and said, "That'd be much better."

"So, I get to choose where we go?"

"Mhm.

"And you won't mind?" Mina asked another question to see if Izuku was really going through with the idea.

Izuku nodded slowly. "M-Mhm…"

"Great! To the mall we go!" Mina exclaimed.

And with that statement, Izuku was buckled in for a new experience he never had expected.

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon and lit the day. Izuku woke up to the same sound of his alarm, which led him to slam his hand onto the 'off' button. His morning routine began with a shower and continued to the usual; brushing his teeth, spraying some deodorant, changing into new clothes.

Izuku was still worried about the date he agreed to, but not as much as yesterday. Maybe he would enjoy the mall shopping and the time spent with Mina. In the sense of living from moment to moment, the mall by itself sounded fun and whatever came after, he just had to face it. It's not like he learned how to say no to his first girlfriend, anyway.

He poured milk into his cereal and ate at the counter. "Morning," Shoto greeted.

Izuku gave another flinch, as always. "You scared me, Todoroki Kun," Izuku said with a hand on his chest.

"I get around quickly. So, you're going out with Ashido Sama today?" Shoto asked.

"Yeah, she's planning on taking me to the mall and um…maybe trying new stuff?" he paraphrased Mina with a dash of uncertainty since he wasn't even sure about how to take Mina's words.

"Mm. Well, what have you guys done so far?" Shoto asked.

"What have we done?" he said, "Um.. well, we've comforted each other, we've… oh, we've cuddled during study sessions, and… and…"

Shoto gave a minute smile. "Sounds like you haven't reached the first base yet," he said and sipped his coffee.

"First... base?"

Shoto nodded and said, "Momo explained it to me since we were making limitations to our relationship," he then sipped his coffee before continuing, "But I don't think you and Mina are… going to be calm, per se."

Deku was as oblivious as a toddler listening to an adult talk about anything. "Well, what is… the first base?"

There was a brief silence before Shoto said, "Have you and Mina kissed?"

"Uhhh…"

* * *

"I can't wait for our first date, Midoriya Kun!"

"M-Me neither! Uh, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Mina leaned in and attempted to kiss Izuku, which caused panic and made Izuku improvise with a swift hug. Mina sighed and hugged back and smiled, understanding the slow process she was about to go through.

He dodged a dull bullet out of anxiety.

* * *

"I don't hear a 'yes'," Shoto said.

Izuku shook his head and replied, "Uh, y-yeah, we've never kissed. I never tried to kiss her either."

"Oh," Shoto said nonchalantly and sipped, "I think you'll be… interested in what'll happen."

"How do you know?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I don't, but I've … learned enough to know that you'll be amazed," he answered.

Izuku's phone buzzed after Shoto's statement. He took it and checked the notification.

MINA: Good morning, Izuku!

"Ashido Sama?" Shoto guessed.

Izuku nodded and typed, _Mina, you can come downstairs to say hi too_

MINA: Ur usually on your morning jog, i didn't know XP

IZUKU: Oh, yea ^^'

MINA: Can u come over to my dorm room anyways? The bed's too comfy for me to leave it and I really wanna cuddle

_I'll be right there,_ Izuku typed and told Shoto, "I have to go see Mina, Todoroki Kun."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Midoriya," Shoto concluded the conversation, letting Izuku leave.

* * *

Mina was snuggled in her bed with her body close in. She heard a knock at her door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Midoriya. Can I come in?" Izuku requested.

"Yeah, of course!" Mina said.

Izuku opened the door and entered. He saw Mina in her bed and she said with a pleading voice, "Can we cuddle please?"

"Yeah, of course," he said.

Izuku pulled up the bedsheets. He became shocked when he looked under and gained a glance of Mina's pajama shorts. They were short and pink and personally comfy for Mina. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Ummm, your, uh.. your pajamas are showing a lot of skin," mumbled Izuku.

"Huh?.." Mina looked down at her smooth pink legs, "Oh, come on, you're not actually nervous because of my nice legs, are you?"

"I mean, it's just—Woah!"

In a snap, Mina tugged Izuku into the bed and bound his arms close to his torso with her own arms. "Jeez, Izuku, you can't have your own girlfriend be a challenge, and especially after 2 years!" she advised him.

Izuku expressed, "I know, I just really get embarrassed is all."

"Well, you're always someone who faces things head on, so why not do that?" Mina proposed, "Here, run your hand on my side," she proceeded to pull the cover down to her hip.

A lump was lured down Izuku's gullet, using the little confidence living in his life source. His digits were daring as they dangled from his palm and shuddered to indicate his doubts, but nonetheless dipped into danger and rested onto Mina's sides. "See, it's not so bad, baby," Mina told him.

"Yeah," Izuku confessed and stayed in a calm state.

His hand helped itself by rubbing Mina's hip as a kiss came to exist between the teens's lips. Mina was surprised and ecstatic by Izuku's sudden surge of need for sweet bliss. Her eyelids closed slowly, and her hands roamed through green hair while she moaned in a soft tone, "Izuku."

Izuku feared that he did something wrong, so he asked, "D-Did I do something?"

She shook her head. "You caught me a bit off guard with your kisses, babe," she explained.

Izuku understood the statement; he really was as soft as everyone claimed and he agreed. "It felt really nice, um… I felt a lot more confident and holding you close is really comfortable," he expressed his ecstasy.

Mina giggled at Izuku's realization. "Well, maybe we should start going out now if you want more~"

"W-Wait, you mean like right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? There are fewer people in the morning and we can go out to other places before the rave. I mean…" Mina's smile faded into a frown, "Unless you have something else to do that you haven't told me about."

"What, no, I'm absolutely okay with it!" Izuku reassured her, "It's just, uh… Shouldn't we tell everyone before we go out? They might be worried about us."

Mina said, "It's fine, I can just text them if they're wondering," she pulled out her phone. "Plus, we'll be fine by ourselves! I mean, look at these bad boys," she glided over Izuku's arm, her fingers sliding over the muscular landscape.

Izuku smiled at his partner in romance and agreed, "I guess you're right."

She giggled, "Well, let's not waste time; Let me change and we can go out to the mall first."

Izuku got up and stood outside of Mina's room. His hands hovered over his pockets to make sure that he had everything in check: keys, wallet, phone. All set.

* * *

"You got everything, Mina?" Izuku asked.

"Yep!" Mina assured, which caused Izuku to hop into the driver's seat and to start up his car. He bought the car at the start of the summer so he could visit his mother, Inko Midoriya, but also to buy his own groceries and whenever he had special occasions, such as this one.

Mina pecked Izuku's cheek and sung with the radio as Izuku drove down the roads to the nearest mall. While driving, Izuku passed by the beach that was stored in his mind's attic since freshman year. He looked out Mina's window and smiled at his past accomplishment, but not for too long, as he would lose the focus of driving.

Izuku lightly bobbed his head to Mina's singing. Her voice was butter and her humming was nearly hypnotizing. A crescent smile lived on her face and her body swerved and swayed, showing her want to hop out of the car and dance to the beat. "And we're here," Izuku told her as he pulled up into a parking space. The two exited the car made sure it was locked. "So, what's first?"

"Well, I wanna be dressed for the rave, so let's go shopping for some clothes first," Mina ordered.

Izuku went with Mina's ways. They went up, down, left, right, back, forth, and so on for a while. Since they had all the time in the world, the couple was able to eat and buy trinkets before Mina came across a very pastel-sprayed clothing store. "Ooh, this one!" she said and dragged Izuku inside, "This is so pretty!"

Izuku chuckled and examined the place. The walls were tattooed with pink, baby blue, and white, the apparel bordered cute with sweater paws and alluring with clothing as promiscuous as the people who were buying it, and the accessories were reflective of said apparel. "Hello!" greeted an employee, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes! Izuku, can you wait for me for just a moment?" Mina asked.

Izuku concurred, "Yeah, of course."

Mina pecked him and left him to journey through the store. He would lie if he said that he wasn't intrigued by the fashion the store stored. The men's clothing was as interesting as the rest of the place. Every jacket was a magnet that pulled Izuku in by mere appearance; colors contrasted cleverly, designs had definite differences, and even those that were just branded beamed beauty.

"Izuku!" Mina called.

His attention snapped and he joined back with Mina. He now saw her with clothing hanging on her forearm and a black cap with holes for her horns. "Did you find something you like?"

Mina responded, "Something I love! Here," she opened a fitting room door, "Sit down and wait for me to come out, okay?"

Izuku agreed and sat down on a pink bench. To make time pass, Izuku would check his phone for texts or for any big news. Though, his time of passing time ended when he heard Mina say, "Okay, I'm dressed!"

In a snap, Izuku was snapped into a trance because of how Mina chose her outfit.

Her boots were pitch black and tapped the tiles to echo her higher status, her shorts were shorter than the name intended (to the point where the crease of her bum showed), her jacket reflected the midday sky like the endless ocean, and her shirt was not only strapless, but worn braless. But even with all the glamorous details of her fit, it wasn't even comparable to the simplicity and the submission of her choker.

Izuku's pupils made the slightest movements to examine the choker. The buckle, the tightness, the tag. "M-Mina, why are you… why do you…"

"Isn't it obvious, babe?" she asked, "I did say that we would try new things, right?"

"Uh-huh.."

"Well, this is one of them," she leaned down in front of Izuku and made his hand wrap around her neck, "You'll be taking charge today~"

Izuku muttered the same syllables before saying, "Is the collar needed though?.."

"I think it is. Don't you want your girl collared for ya~?" she asked.

"Okay, that's a bit too lewd—" he muttered with a quick pace.

"And you're not even a bit interested to try?"

MIna regrew the lump in Izuku's throat and the flame of various outcomes. Izuku's mind went through paths and endings like a role playing game; he could think of many ways this could end until the cows came home. "I, uh… Maybe just a bit?"

And this is the way he went. "Yay!" Mina cheered, "I promise that you'll enjoy it!"

Mina rushed back to the employee. _Oh boy…_

* * *

Izuku tied his skates, looked over at Mina, and asked, "Mina, why are we putting on roller skates?"

Mina answered, "The party's really easy to get to from here, so I thought that it'd be fun to spice it up and go by skating!"

"W-Wait, I don't know how to skate. And aren't we just gonna have to walk around when we get to the rave?" he questioned as he tied his left skate.

"I can teach you while we skate to it! And don't worry; the wheels and brakes are detachable," she informed Izuku and showed the wheel separated from the shoe itself, "Izuku, I have everything planned, you don't have to worry!"

"Y-You're right, I need to relax more. I'm sorry," he said.

Mina smiled, pecked, and said, "Everything will be okay when we let loose."

"I believe you," he said and pecked back.

"Then let's get going," she said, "Do you wanna hold my hand so you don't fall?"

Izuku nodded and held his hand out, which Mina kindly took. "Okay, press the brake against the ground and push forward."

Izuku did as he was told and slowly moved forward. Within the first 10 seconds, he lost his pace and balance, but Mina was quick to pull him back onto his feet. Or wheels, technically. He was grateful to have some help with the situation.

After a few minutes and trips, he gained a hold on the motion kept with the same speed as Mina. _This isn't so bad after all.._

* * *

"Woah."

Izuku and Mina stood before the blend of gorgeous chaos. Everyone was dancing and jumping to their heart's desire and limit, signs were held high with the most ridiculous statements ever concocted, and neon lights were shot through the sky. _That's a lot of people…_

"So, do you wanna… join the crowd?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," Izuku said.

The two slid through to the center of the crowd, which didn't matter to the people around them since they were busy hopping around like kangaroos. "Don't let go of my hand, or we'll be separated real quick!" Mina advised.

"Okay!" Izuku conformed and tightened his grip a bit on Mina's hand.

The people around them didn't budge and left them in a decent spot, even though they hoped to reach the front of the audience. "Isn't this cool?!" Mina asked loudly.

"Yeah, this is amazing!" Izuku yelled back.

The two rocked and rolled with the music. In mere seconds, nothing mattered and time passed quickly. But even then, time was irrelevant within their zone. They showered themselves in sweat, felt their heart vibrate from the bass, and laughed when either would almost fall.

Drowsiness slowly drowned their minds as their dripping sweat drops, joy, and lack of body-driving made them look drunk. In that moment, Izuku vaguely recalled a Shoto's statement.

* * *

_I've … learned enough to know that you'll be amazed._

* * *

Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead, shook himself awake, and looked over to Mina to see that she was just as exhausted. He yelled, "I thought you were more energetic than me!"

"Well, jumping gets really tiring! I thought you'd last with all the exercise you do!" she defended.

In reality, the music and crowd consumed his energy. The setting gave him an active vibe, but he couldn't even tell how it's been since they pushed the first person to get in. "Let's go back out, Izuku!" Mina said.

Izuku agreed and pushed through the crowd once more while he kept a grip on Mina's hand. He looked back to see her taking off the blue jacket she just bought, which exposed her strapless shirt. He gulped.

The two made it out and sighed. "Wow. That was intense," Mina said, then giggled.

"My calves feel sore," Izuku said and sat at a bench to relax. Mina rubbed her eyes and slowly took her seat on Izuku's lap. "Wait, Mina, what are y—"

"I'm really tired," Mina made her excuse and buried her head under Izuku's.

Mina's body added to the warmth that Izuku had at the moment. His heart was beating with more speed from Mina's heat while his arms had the need to keep her enclosed. "Mina…"

"Hm…?"

The two stared at each other with their energy regained. While everything around them screamed in excitement, both were at a moment of peace. That is, until the peace was pierced with power.

Izuku leaned in and kissed Mina. The kiss' story contained care and kept pure passion before the tale took a turn to tell about a strong appetite. Mina was shocked, but didn't interfere with Izuku's act; on the contrary, she began to indulge in the heat and followed the flow. _What is this feeling?.. I feel different and… and indifferent..._

The blasted songs were still infused with bass, but were at a moderate speed as red and gold lights flashed the warm sky and flew across the land. Izuku wasn't sure what he was doing, but he sure didn't feel terrible about it. He felt warm, ecstatic, daring. His hands were roaming to spots he didn't expect himself to feel, his tongue was slithering with Mina's, and his body in general felt an obscene force physically and mentally. "Izuku, more… please…" his lover pleaded.

And so, Izuku did something that broke his usual traits: he pulled Mina in closed, placed a free hand around her neck with a thumb on her collar tag, and whispered, "You sure you want more?"

Mina was still uncertain as to how to receive the animalistic nature of Izuku to the point of shock, but she knew this was new to him also. "I might miss something if I say no~" Mina explained.

Izuku understood and pulled Mina into another kiss, but with even more ferocity and dominance. His hands continued to explore her back and front; they went sky high and down below, while adding some sudden squeezes into the journey. Orange lights were born into the sky and flew with the red and gold.

Needless to say, Mina's euphoria increased and her hips gyrated; even in a sitting position, she could still express herself through a dance. A lust filled dance, a heated movement, an ecstatic motion.

People kept on with the energy, some whistled at the couple, and others were gathered in their cliques on the outside of the concert. It didn't matter though. None of it did to Mina or Izuku; they lost track of the time and were too occupied to find any traits of it within their dome of highs.

The moon slowly murdered the sun and made the rest of the hours its dominion. The lights went out, the music was muted, and the day was once again at peace.

* * *

Izuku stared at the roof of his red car and continued to mentally mutter. The sweat from the sunset subsided and his fierce alter ego was into hibernation for the time being. "Sooo… how did it feel?" Mina asked.

"How did what feel?" Izuku said.

"The day; how did the day feel?"

"Um… it wasn't… I think… I-I don't know, really," he answered.

"Did it feel bad?"

"... No. Just something… different. You know, I didn't know what was going on, and I don't know if you felt okay with it, since…" he muttered continuously.

"Izuku," Mina tugged his shirt.

Izuku stopped before stating the obvious, "I was doing it again, huh?" Mina nodded. "I still can't help it after 2 years."

"I still think it's cute after 2 years," Mina added, "You know, we don't have to do this again if you don't want to. I'm okay with having a movie night in the dorms like usual."

"No no, I didn't hate it, it's just—" Mina looked at Izuku with a smug face. "W-Wait I didn't mean it like that, Mina, I meant like… it wasn't bad, but..." he sighed. "You really like to mess with my head a lot."

"It's my specialty!.." Mina winked.

Izuku could give his nervous laugh. "I think 2 years of slow pacing was enough. I didn't want you thinking that it'd be for nothing, so I let you do whatever you wanted."

"Izukuuuu…" Mina pecked at his cheek. "I've learned to wait, remember? I'm not a freshman, you know."

"I guess you're right, heh," he admitted. The two laid still for a while. "So… movie night next week?"

"Only if I get to pick," Mina negotiated.

"Deal," Izuku confirmed.

And so the two got up and sat in their spots, Izuku in the driver's seat and Mina next to him. The red car drove down the roads while the music went steady at 90 bpm. The days would return to remain the same rhythm for the couple's sake. But it sure wouldn't be upsetting for them to try something new if they were daring to.


End file.
